Please Come Back To Me One Shot
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: Summary: Songhee yang diputusin Sungmin, masih menyukai Sungmin. Tapi perlahan, rasa sukanya pada Sungmin menghilang dan dia menyukai orang lain. Sementara itu, Sungmin yang kehilangan arah tanpa Songhee berusaha membuat Songhee menjadi miliknya kembali.


Summary: Songhee yang diputusin Sungmin, masih menyukai Sungmin. Tapi perlahan, rasa sukanya pada Sungmin menghilang dan dia menyukai orang lain. Sementara itu, Sungmin yang kehilangan arah tanpa Songhee berusaha membuat Songhee menjadi miliknya kembali. RnR please… Gamsaaa 

Cast:  
>Kim Songhee<br>Kim Heechul  
>Lee Sungmin<br>Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)  
>Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)<br>Choi Siwon 

Rated : T

Author : RenSyifaChan13 

Fanfic one shot gaje, aneh, etc. 

Genre romance, terus gatau lagi *GUBRAK* 

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! 

* Salam2 *

Haloo! Author masih newbie di FFN… jadi mohon bantuannya yaa! (^^) Gamsaa!

FF ini agak2 –apanya yang agak?- aneh, trus di tengah2 ceritanya agak gak nyambung. Bwahahaha! *author stress kebanyakkan peer* .

Hahah, udah deh, salam2nya… yukk, marii baca! :D

Met reading! (^^) 

Seorang yeoja berjalan menembus dinginnya musim dingin di Seoul. Meskipun sweater sudah dia pakai, serta penutup kepala dan sarung tangan rajut, hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya hangat. 

Dan nama yeoja itu adalah Kim Songhee. Seorang yeoja menawan, dengan wajah yang cantik, serta perilaku lemah lembut dan tenang, yang membuat dirinya selalu jadi pusat perhatian, dikarenakan sifatnya feminim. 

Tapi, sekarang ini dia merasa sangat kesepian. Hatinya hancur, sakit. 

*Flashback* 

"Songhee, aku ingin kita putus..." seorang namja aegyo bermata kelinci itu berkata dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Namun Songhee masih bisa mendengarnya. 

"Oppa, waeyo?" Songhee bertanya tenang, tapi itu di luar, sementara itu di dalam hatinya, serasa ada ombak besar memporak-porandakan isi hatinya. 

"Mianhaeyo, Songhee-ah... Tapi, kurasa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi...Mianhae..." Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Songhee menatap namja itu dengan seulas senyum kecewa+sedih. 

"Sungmin oppa, kalau itu maumu, baiklah... Tapi, kumohon kau cari perempuan yang lebih baik dariku, jangan yang lebih buruk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Songhee beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kafe. Saat itu dia sedang di sebuah kafe bergaya Inggris. 

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak menahan Songhee pergi. Tapi terlambat, Songhee sudah pergi. 

"Mianhae, Songhee-ah..." Gumam Sungmin, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. 

*Flashback End* 

"Songhee, Kim Songhee," panggil seorang yeoja yang wajahnya tak kalah cantik dengan Songhee, eh, sepertinya dia bukan seorang yeoja!

"Ah, waeyo Heechul oppa?" tanya Songhee setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. 

"Nothing. Songhee-ah, kudengar kau putus dengan Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Heechul balik. Songhee mengangguk pelan. 

Kim Heechul, seorang namja cantik yang sering dikira yeoja itu menatap Songhee dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin memutuskan Songhee yang-sebetulnya-dia sukai ini? 

"Otokhe? Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskanmu?" Heechul terperangah saat mendengar jawaban Songhee. 

"Dia... Sungmin oppa bilang, dia tidak mencintaiku lagi..." Songhee berkata pelan. Kepalanya menunduk, takut air matanya keluar, dan Heechul melihatnya. 

"Songhee-ah, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchanayo, oppa... Oppa, mianhae, aku harus ke toilet." Songhee beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari ke arah toilet. 

'Songhee-ah, seandainya kau tau, aku mencintaimu. Lebih, daripada Sungmin...' 

oOo 

Songhee mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh cepat dan membasuh wajahnya. Lalu keluar dari toilet. Saat di luar toilet, dia berpapasan dengan Sungmin. 

"Songhee-ah," sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Songhee hanya menyapa tanpa ada senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. 

"Annyeong. Mian, permisi, aku harus ke kelas," sapa Songhee balik sambil hendak berjalan ke arah kelas. Tapi Sungmin menahan tangannya. 

"Songhee-ah, gwenchana? Apakah kau marah padaku? Mianhaeyo, Songhee-ah.. Mianhae..." 

"Ani, oppa, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku?" Menyadari Songhee tampak menolaknya, Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Songhee. 

'Songhee-ah, apa aku masih mencintaimu?' Sungmin tenggelam pada lamunan panjangnya. 

oOo 

"Songhee-ah, gwenchana? Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali. Untung Siwon seonsaengnim belum datang!" Ucap Heechul saat Songhee sudah kembali ke kelas. 

"Gwenchanayo, oppa.. Oppa, tadi... aku bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa," kata Songhee. Heechul kaget. 

"Mwo? Lalu?" 

"Sungmin oppa hanya menyapaku, dia juga menahan tanganku. Apa mungkin... Dia masih mencintaiku?" Songhee tersenyum kecil. Heechul menggelengkan kepala. 

"Aniyo, Songhee-ah. Kau tidak bisa berdiam diri terus! Cepat tanyakan hal itu pada Sungmin-ah!" Kata Heechul. Songhee mengedikkan bahu. 

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak mencintai Sungmin oppa lagi," kata Songhee. Heechul terbelalak. 

"Mwo? Wae..." Kata2 Heechul terputus karena ada suara pintu dibuka. 

Krekk...

Pintu kelas dibuka dan sesosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap masuk. Choi Siwon, seorang guru muda yang menjadi incaran para yeoja di Kyunghee High School (maap nih, author nyontek nama SMA nya dari Universitasnya Kyuppa. Hehe, soalnya author masih lugu kalo namain SMA sendiri. Agak2 bingung gitu. Hehe mianhe ya, readers! m(_ _)m ).

"Annyeong, dongsaeng-ah," sapa Siwon dengan senyuman mautnya. Para yeoja yang ada di kelas itu, terkecuali Songhee, langsung terhipnotis dengan senyuman menawan milik Siwon. 

"Ne, annyeong, Siwon oppa..." Serempak, para yeoja membalas sapaan Siwon. O ya, disini Siwon dan para murid memanggil dengan panggilan akrab, seperti: 'dongsaeng, oppa, hyung' karena umur Siwon yang hanya beda 3 tahun dengan anak didiknya. 

"Hari ini kita akan belajar memasak ayam panggang. Keluarkan buku catatan kalian. Minggu depan kita praktek memasak ayam panggang," perintah Siwon. Lho? Memasak? Oo... Ternyata Siwon seorang guru memasak. 

Saat semua anak sedang sibuk mencatat, perhatian Siwon tertumbuk ke seorang yeoja yang sedang tenang menulis. Sesekali yeoja itu mengusap pipinya. Dia... Sedang menangis? pikir Siwon. 

'Songhee-ah, kenapa kau menangis? Aku ingin memelukmu, Songhee-ah. Disaat kau menangis seperti itu.' Pikir Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan Songhee yang sedang menghapus air matanya. 

oOo 

"Songhee-ah," panggil Siwon setelah pelajaran selesai. Songhee menghampiri Siwon. 

"Ne, waeyo Siwon seonsaengnim?" 

"Tadi, kulihat kau menangis. Wae?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Songhee tercengang sesaat. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon seonsaengnim mengetahui kalau aku menangis? 

"Ah, itu... Aku hanya kelilipan kok! Hehehe," jawab Songhee bohong. Siwon menatap Songhee cemas. Walaupun Songhee menjawab dengan yakin, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong. Dan Siwon menyadari itu. 

"Songhee-ah, gwenchana?" 

"Gwenchanayo, seonsaengnim. Mian, bolehkah aku duduk kembali?" Songhee memecah lamunan Siwon. Siwon tergagap. 

"Ah, n... Ne. Silakan." Siwon mempersilakan Songhee duduk. Sementara itu pikirannya terus terarah ke Songhee. 

Krekk 

Pintu dibuka, dan seorang namja keren tinggi masuk. Namja itu berjalan ke arah kursi Heechul dan Songhee. Songhee mengenal namja itu, karena dulu satu klub basket. Dan namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, anak kelas 1-B. 

"Songhee noona, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan air muka yang tak bisa ditebak. Songhee yang lagi ngobrol sama Heechul mengangguk. 

"Ada apa?" Tanya Songhee. Kyuhyun menunduk. 

"Noona, kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Sungmin hyung ya?" 

"Ne." Jawab Songhee pelan. 

"Noona, ssa... Sa..." Kyuhyun mendadak jadi gagap. Songhee memiringkan kepalanya. 

"Mwo? Sa?" 

"Ssa... Saranghae..." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil menunduk. Songhee tersenyum kecil. 

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Songhee sambil mengacak2 rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun

mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Songhee sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang noona terhadap dongsaengnya. 

"Noona...," 

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak bisa jadi yeojachingu mu. Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie...," kata Songhee sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. 

"Gwenchanayo, noona. Noona, apakah aku boleh menjadi sahabatmu?" 

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie," jawab Songhee sambil tersenyum manis. 

"Gamsahamnida, noona. :) Ah, noona, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Annyeong." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Songhee hanya tersenyum, lalu masuk ke kelas. 

"Songhee-ah, kau ditembak Kyuhyun ya?" Tanya Heechul ketika Songhee duduk. Songhee mengangguk. 

"Ne. Sebetulnya, oppa, aku lelah dengan semua ini," kata Songhee. "Aku, sebenarnya, ah, sudahlah." 

"Waeyo? Katakan saja padaku." 

"Ani. Tidak bisa, oppa." Songhee menggeleng. Jelas saja, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia sebetulnya agak menyukai Heechul. 

"Songhee-ah, sa-rang-he" ucap Heechul pelan sekali, tapi Songhee masih bisa mendengarnya. 

"Heechul oppa, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Songhee. Muka Heechul merah padam. 

"Eh? Tadi aku ngomong sesuatu ya? Ah, kau hanya salah dengar, Songhee-ah!" Heechul berusaha menutupi. Tapi Songhee masih tidak percaya. 

"Don't lie, Kim Heechul," kata Songhee sambil melayangkan tatapan death glare miliknya. Dan hal itu ampuh membuat seorang Kim Heechul jujur. 

"Ne, ne! Tadi aku bilang sesuatu! Darn, hentikan tatapan death glare mu itu ke aku!" 

"Okay. Tapi, kau harus jujur dulu! Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Kalau menurut

pendengaranku, sih, kau mengatakan...," Songhee menghentikan kata2nya. Wajahnya merona merah. Begitupun Heechul. 

"Songhee-ah, aku... Aku... Sa., sa, saranghaeyo," ucap Heechul pelan sekali. Songhee mengangkat wajahnya. 

"Mwo? Oppa, apakah kita bisa bicarakan hal ini di perpustakaan?" 

"Ne." 

"Kajja!" Ajak Songhee sambil menarik tangan Heechul menuju perpustakaan. 

Di perpustakaan~ 

"Oppa, aku, tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Tapi, oppa, mungkin, ah, nado saranghae, Chullieppa." Perkataan Songhee seakan membuat jantung Heechul berhenti berdetak. 

"Mwo?" 

"Ne, saranghae, Heechul oppa...," Songhee tampak menundukkan kepalanya. 

"Songhee-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" 

"Oppa, I want...," kata Songhee pelan. Ditatapnya mata Heechul. 

"Gamsahamnida, Songhee-ah." 

"Ne, cheonmaneyo, Oppa.. Saranghaeyo." 

Tiba2 Heechul berdiri, Songhee menatap Heechul dengan tatapan kau-mau-kemana-oppa. 

"Aku mau ke kantin. Aku lapar. Kau mau ikut?" Kata Heechul seolah mengerti tatapan Songhee. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Songhee. 

Songhee mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Heechul. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke kantin. 

Di kantin~ 

Semua anak yang ada di kantin menatap Heechul dan Songhee bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang Charming Princess Kim Songhee jalan bersama seorang Kim Heechul, namja yang kesehariannya biasa aja. Yah, meskipun mereka itu sahabat, dan sudah sering melihat Songhee dan Heechul jalan bareng, tapi –mungkin- karena Heechul yang menggandeng tangan Songhee yang kayaknya mesra banget. 

Tiba2 Sungmin yang lagi makan ramen tersedak karena melihat pemandangan itu. 

"Uhuk!" 

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah? Pelan2 makannya!" Kata Kangin sambil menepuk2 punggung Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng sambil –sebisa mungkin– tersenyum. 

"Gwenchana, Kangin hyung. Hehehehe... Mianhe!" Kata Sungmin sambil cengengesan, tapi matanya terus terarah ke sosok Songhee dan Heechul yang lagi pesan makanan. 

"Eh, bukannya itu Kim Songhee pacarmu ya?" Tanya Yesung. Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. 

"Sudah putus," katanya cuek. Kali ini Yesung dan Kangin yang tersedak. 

"Mwo? Kapan?" Tanya Yesung sambil meminum teh dinginnya. Sungmin menjawab sambil mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah. 

"Kemarin." 

"Hoo..." Yesung hanya ber'hoo' panjang. Sungmin mengangguk. 

"Ne." 

Mata Sungmin kembali ke arah Songhee dan Heechul yang lagi makan bareng dengan-agak-mesra. Dulu, dia dan Songhee juga seperti itu. Makan berdua, kemana2 berdua. 

Dilihatnya juga Heechul sedang mengelap sudut bibir Songhee yang belepotan kuah ramen. Sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. 

'Songhee-ah, segitu cepatnya kah kau melupakanku? Andai saja kau tau, Kim Songhee, aku masih mencintaimu...' Sungmin menunduk dan melihat ramen di mangkuknya masih penuh. Tapi, dia sudah tidak berselera makan lagi karena melihat Songhee dan Heechul. 

"I'm finished. I'm so full..," kata Sungmin bohong. Padahal sebetulnya dia masih lapar. Kangin menatapnya heran. 

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah? Tumben kau tidak makan 2 mangkuk hari ini?" 

"Hahaha, ani, Kangin hyung. Aku hanya lagi malas makan saja kok. Hehe," jawab Sungmin seadanya. "Aku mau beli minum dulu, ya." 

"Ne," kata Yesung. 

Saat membeli minuman, tiba2 mata Songhee dan Sungmin berpandangan. Songhee menatap mata Sungmin lama, begitupun sebaliknya. Sampai seorang penjual menegur Sungmin. 

"Ya! Nak, kau mau beli apa? Jangan bengong!" Kata penjual itu. Sungmin langsung tersadar dan menatap si penjual. Wajahnya bersemu karena malu. 

"Mian, ahjussi, aku mau beli cola ya." Kata Sungmin sambil memberikan uang 700 won. Si penjual mengambil sebotol cola dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima cola pesanannya dan berjalan ke arah Songhee. 

"Gamsa, ahjussi," kata Sungmin sebelum berjalan ke arah Songhee yang lagi beli coklat batang. 

"Songhee-ah, kita perlu bicara, ayo." Sungmin menarik tangan Songhee dan berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Songhee memberontak. 

"Oppa! Lepaskan aku! Oppa!" 

"Aniyo, Songhee-ah. Kita PERLU bicara. Hanya sebentar," Sungmin menekankan kata 'PERLU' sambil tangannya terus mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Songhee kuat. Songhee mencari2 Heechul diantara kerumunan anak yang di kantin. Tapi matanya tak menemukan Heechul. 

'Chullie oppa, help me! Chullie oppa!' 

oOo 

Di belakang sekolah~ 

"Waeyo, Sungmin oppa?" Tanya Songhee lembut. Seungmin menatap mata Songhee tajam. 

"Songhee-ah, kau, pacaran dengan Heechul?" 

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Songhee lagi. Sungmin terbelalak. 

"Mwo? Secepat itukah kau melupakanku, Songhee-chan?" Tanya Sungmin lirih. Kini matanya tidak menatap tajam mata Songhee lagi, melainkan berubah sedih. 

"Mianhe, oppa, tapi aku harus melupakanmu, karena aku tidak mau terkurung dalam bayangan masa lalu," jawab Songhee tenang. Sungmin menunduk. 

"Songhee-ah, saranghaeyo. Kumohon, kembali kepadaku...," kata Sungmin yang membuat Songhee terkejut. 

"Mianhe, oppa, mianhe, tapi aku sudah memiliki Heechul oppa. Mianheyo, Minnie oppa..," Songhee terkejut dengan nama panggilannya kepada Sungmin. Begitupun Sungmin. 

"'Minnie'? Kau masih mengingat nama panggilan kita dulu, Songhee-chan?" 

Songhee mengangguk cepat. Saat itu juga Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangan Songhee dan menarik Songhee ke pelukannya. Songhee terkejut, sangat. Sungmin mempererat pelukannya. 

"Sungmin oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," ucap Songhee lirih. Sungmin masih memeluk Songhee, lalu berbisik. 

"Songhee-ah, saranghaeyo. Saranghae." 

"Sungmin oppa," belum selesai ucapan Songhee, tiba2 ada seseorang yang berdehem di belakang Songhee. Sungmin langsung melepas pelukannya kepada Songhee. 

"Ehem. Sepertinya ada yang sedang asik pacaran. Aku mengganggu ya? Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian." Heechul berkata dingin. Songhee pucat. 

"Mianhe, Chullie oppa, mianhe, mianhe," berulang kali Songhee berucap kata maaf, tapi sepertinya Heechul tidak menerima kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Songhee. Heechul malah berjalan ke arah Songhee, dan sangat tak terduga, Heechul mengacak2 poni Songhee, lalu tersenyum lembut. 

"Songhee-ah, gwenchana. Angkat wajahmu. Sebetulnya, Sungmin-ah, Songhee-ah, aku tidak benar2 pacaran dengan Songhee. Karena kami ingin melihat kalian bahagia lagi." Heechul masih tersenyum. Songhee dan Sungmin bingung. 

"Kami?" Tanya Songhee dan Sungmin bersamaan. Lalu dari belakang Heechul muncul dua orang manusia, yaitu Yesung dan Kangin. 

"Ne, kami lah yang membuat scene ini. Hihihi, mianhe, Songhee-ah, Sungmin-ah. Sekarang kalian bisa menikmati saat2 berdua lagi. Ayo, Heechul-ah!" Kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Heechul dan berlalu pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal Songhee dan Sungmin yang ada di belakang sekolah. 

"Ah, Chullie oppa, apa maksudnya ya?" Tanya Songhee kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menoleh ke Songhee yang ada di sampingnya. 

"Songhee-ah, saranghaeyo. Maukah kau kembali padaku?" Tanya Sungmin. Songhee tampak berpikir. 

"Aku, butuh waktu, oppa." 

"Songhee-chan, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" 

"Molla." 

"Songhee-chan, please come back to me.," 

"Oppa," Songhee speechless. 

oOo 

2 hari kemudian~ 

"Minnie oppa!" Teriak Songhee. Yang dipanggil menyahut. 

"Songhee-chan!" 

Songhee berlari kecil menyusul Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin menggandeng tangan Songhee. 

Ya, mereka berdua sudah balikan. Dan kini, Sungmin menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari, begitu juga Songhee. 

Cinta sejati mereka berdua, sekarang sudah ditemukan. 

"Oppa, never let me go again." 

"Ne, Songhee-chan. The memories are beautiful never let you go.." 

*END* 

Finally! Satu fic selesai! XD 

Ternyata fic ini happy ending! Padahal maunya author, sih, sad ending! Eh malah happy ending begini. Hahah gapapalah! Kasian Minnie oppa nanti :p 

hihi, sudah dulu yaa! Annyeong! Lain kali saya bakal muncul dengan fic yg lebih bagus. Sipp (y)

m(_ _)m

RnR, please? (^^)


End file.
